Aneist Unionist Party
The Aneist Party is a secular organisation which has risen in three different nations over the years, the Dranian Imperium, the Kundrati Union and the Republic of Gishoto. Political Views The Aneists are centrists, sliding right and left of center on different issue. On the right side of the spectrum is their advocation of elitism over deluded ideals of equality. On the left side of the spectrum is freedom of thought, sexuality and speech, including the rejection of libel and slander regulations. This gives them a vbery mixed reception, both opponents of far-right fascits such as the fascist zealotry league of the ]]Dranian Imperium and of far-left communist parties such as the Christian Communist Party of [[Gishoto. One of the most striking features of extreme Aneism is the hatred of religion and ultra-secularisation preached by their supporters. This drives them to butt-heads with Christian parties in particular, including a nudge towards agression against the Luthori Empire when in power in the Kundrati Union. Part of the military arm, established in the last years of the Dranian AP, is the Wolf legion, a battalion of soldiers completely loyal to Secularity and Elitism. This corp took part in the riots lead by the FZL against the failing AP during the last years of its role in Dranian politics, forged by the illness of Eclipsed Sun. The fighting in the south reached crisis level at one point, the wolf legion blockading itself within a fortress until granted leave south. History Dranian Imperium 2426-2452 The quarter of a century of Aneist presence began when Eclipsed Sun founded Aneism. Within two elections the Aneists sky-rocketed and seized vast tracks of the legislature, amending Drania to reflect their vision. Growing hostilies between themselves and the Fascist Zealotry League took their toll however, and Eclipsed Sun's health turned to the worse, eventually leading to the collapse of the party only 26 years after it had began, it's streak as the thired largest party diving after the 2444 elections and eventually disappearing completely in 2452. Kundrati Union 2510-2522 Nearing a century after the foundation of Aneism, and as Elcipsed Sun's health turned to the worse, his followers began a new party in the very different Kundrati Union. Initially toned down, emerging as the party MAPS, the organisations swiftly changed names, eventually settling on the OUP, the Ogilarchic Unionist Party. By this point the party was the fouth largest party and pushed for action against the fanatical neighbouring state of the Luthori Empire, but the propositions were rejected by allied parties. After just a decade in the Union the Aneists had become a large proportion of the population, and all things seemed to be according to Eclipsed Sun's vision. On his deathbed he bid his followers return to Dranland, and they did so, only to be faced with his death. The re-formed Aneist Party was chased from the nation by their enemies the FZL, followed by falshoods and lies to force them from the nation. The Party in the Kundrati Union disolved, leaderless and with no aim, being in a tollerant and reformed nation. Following the fleeing Aneists from Dranland the OAP joined them under the now leader Setarcos Aneist, who had lead the reforms in the Kundrati Union. Republic of Gishoto 2527 - 2569. Setarcos Aneist lead the revolution in Dranland's southern nation, rebelling aginst the extreme Christianity inherited from the Luthori and boosted by links with the Empire. He forged the Aneist Unionist Party from the remains of the Oligarchic Unionist party from the Kundrati Union and the Aneist Party from Drania. The first elections proved the Aneists right, as they suddenly gained a vast new following in Gishoto. These elections of December 2529 marked the beginning of strong Aneism in the republic. Following the elections Setarcos set out a far more comprehensive plan for the nation, including a new banner and name change, and several major legislation changes. These were shot down however, and more minor compromises were forced to be made. During this first election period the Gishoto Peoples Radical Party emerged, and swiftly formed an alliance with the AUP against the larger Imperial and Communist parties. This alliance was short lived however. The second elections did not bode well for the AUP, which lost 5 seats against the upcoming rise of the GPRP. Albert Kratz gave a political faux-pas, calling the GPRP a left-wing party, and subsequently severing ties with the now larger new party. With Albert Kratz's resignation came consequences in the government. Several new coalitions were proposed, each shot down by members of the opposing coalition. This led to the resignation of the GPRP representatives in the cabinet. The next elections proved a reversal of Aneist fortunes, the next two yielding a total of 56 seats (in 2535 and 2538), nearly doubling the number held in the former, smaller government. This heralded the fall from power of the democrat party and the rise of the yet unknown Papas party. The Aneists, recognising the stalemate, set upon organising governmental reform in the form of a larger coalition between the older parties and the removal of the head of government, in an attempt to unify the factious Gishotan politics. What followed was a decade of Aneist superiority, joined by a complete restructure of the party leadership. Damien Forge, HoG candidate, removed Setarcos Aneist, replacing him and exiling him from the new Aneist base in Thague. Damien forced through many controversial proposals, including the renaming and rebranding of Gishoto itself to the Hulstrian Union. Damien's complete control over Kuratha and the government resulted in the gradual reduction of opposition to his dramatic Aneist reforms, leaving only the PRP and KHP in opposition. Having achieved dominance in Hulstria Damien spred his wings, setting up an Aneist base of operations in Kafuristan, where an ongoing struggle existed between the imperialists and socialists. Damien's Temporal Judiciary Union attempted to phase out the socialists, with them the Islamists of the north east. This resulted in his death in a car bombing, and party leadership shifting to his younger brother, Aeneas. Hulstria Aeneas abandoned the chaos with was the TJU and returned to Hulstria, the Aneist capital. Damien's death caused the collapse of the TJU here as well, so Aeneas formed the Secular Patriciate Union to replace it. This Party was short-lived, as Aeneas worked in a stark contrast to his elder brother, attempting to heal relations with the remaining parties of the old republic of Gishoto. With this came the return of Setarcos Aneist to the party, as Kelas Setaros. This union of the SPU with the AUP resulting in the leave-taking of many of the older members of both parties and induction of new ones resulted in the formation of the Aneist Patriciate Coalition (APC), with began a spree of more down-tuned proposals, more in common with the old practices of the AUP. Amongst these were the important reforms granting huge amounts of power to the Judiciary, a group with Aeneas was aligned to as part of his brother's TJU. These reforms were delayed, awaiting the first elections since the formation of the APC. Following the elections the APC took strides into power in 2554 and 2556, swiftly becoming the most powerful party and gaining a strong lead in Kuratha, their representative there (Kelas Setaros) gaining over half the vote. The party was to suffer losses in the following elections beginning in 2559, lossing the power in Kuratha to the Royal Socialists in 2561. The next year, things turned to the worse for the Aneists. HLE Crisis War of Luthori Succession In Luthori the elected government began discussing the end of the monarchy and installation of a republic, raising the hackles of monarchists worldwide. When the bill passed and the monarchy was removed, international monarchist forces invaded the east coast in early 2562. In a decision opposite to that of the KHP, monarchists themselves, Aeneas Forge ordered the deployment of the Wolf Legion into Luthori. The result was the second battle of Sandulka, as Legion forces desperately attempted to evacuate republican forces and civilians from the city. The attempt was successful, and although the legion was forced to withdraw following carpet bombings, they managed to evacuate most survivors. As the winter drew near monarchist forces pushed against Aneist defensive lines, and by 2563 had pushed them right back into the mountains. Ugran Forge, the new general of the wolf legion, issued demands so that the Legion could conditionally surrender due to pressures in Hulstria. They were aided in seeking it by the arrival of forces from two parties in Ikradon, aiding to evacuate refugees from the war. In Hulstria the KHP, angered by fighting the APC in Luthori, took advantage of a bill which issued support for the monarchists in the diet to issue an ultimatum of the Aneists. That they must withdraw immediately from Luthori, or else their leaders would be executed for high treason and the APC forcibly disbanded. Aenease immediately opened talks with the Sekowan DSP, achieving asylum come the move by the monarchists. Kafuuristan 2568-2581 Forced from Hulstria the Forge family established what was to become one of the most prominent economical and political establishments in Terra, the Forge Foundation. Following the Forge family, Ugran Forge, leading the Black Legion (once Wolf Legion) from defeat in Luthori. Many Aneist refugees poared into Kafuristan, joined by sudden Black Legion dominance in Avadar, which frightened the LUP. The LUP and JPC, having had a united front against socialism, began to bicker over small issues, resulting in Al'Kafun accusing the LUP of being left-wing. This became more of an issue when the then Minister of Justice decided to release all inmates from national jails. The result was chaos. However, although in Avadar a swift crackdown by the BLack Legion halted more damage. The LUP's paramilitary LOREU struck out, beseiging the Black Legion in Avadar. Aeneas and Ugran argued over what would have to be done. Ugran Forge ignored Aeneas, siding with the new JPC leader, Azael Ifrin, in crushing the prisoner's resistance. The LOREU, having expended its forces against the Black Legion, lost control of their central province, which decended into one of the worst catastrophes in Kafuri history, with over 250,000 dead. However, the JPC was faced by the absolute dominance of the Liberal Urban Party, and despite forging a controversial agreement with the Socialist parties, frowned upon by the Forge Family, the JPC was unable to seize power. Under Azael Ifrin, the organisation dispanded and moved to nearby Al'Badara. Al'Badara 2582-2627 Azael Ifrin entered Al'Badara at the head of a resistance group, led by Ugran Forge's Black Legion. The Forge Foundation was still supportive of the Ifrin family, but Aeneas was planning to pass on leadership, as he continued to age. Al'Badara at this point was ruled by Tracer Tong, an imaginary dictator fabricated by the all-powerful authoratarian government in place. In 2583, almost immediately after Azael Ifrin's arrival, Tong set up his dictatorship, taking advantage of the vast majority his party enjoyed in the Legislature to reshape Al'Badara as he saught fit. This, combined with the longest delay of elections in history, kept the Tongs in place for years to come. The Socialists of Kafuristan also joined the coalition, which renamed itself the Republican Patriciate Coalition to distance itself from the then ruling Democratic Vanguard Front, run by Tong. The collapse of the Muslim extremist movements catapulted him into power. For the next three years the dictatorship crushed all opposition, the death toll running into the 100,000s. Only the persistance of the RPC and their Socialist allies began to halt the crisis, and in 2586 Tong was revealed as fabricated and the DVF collapsed, forming the Free People of Agundi, a radical Anarchist faction. The RPC, propelled into power by the collapsed, brought crushing sanctions on Agundi, forcing the party into collapse. Just as in Hultria the party pushed through radical Judiciary measures giving uncounted powers to the law. With the fall of the Anarchists, the nation remained stable for the remaining time the RPC held in office. The remaining thirty years the RPC held an almost permanent majority, failing only with the demise of Azael Ifrin, where they began to loose ground to the left-wing majority. Major opposition was the arrise with the formation of the GMP, opposed by the new CP party. The RPC joined the CP, and the Plowshare Collective, left wing opponents of the RPC, joined the GMP. This two-sided right against left battle would rage in government for years to come. The RPC and PC were soon sidelined to these new parties, the PC collapsing soon after in 2608. By 2611 the RPC began to struggle, falling behind other parties and loosing their influence. A brief period of ressurgence in the 2620s ended with the death of Aenease Forge, the Forge foundation refocusing and the RPC folding silently Causes of their downfall 1The LP was too powerful 2The PC was becoming prominent Ressurgence in Hulstria 2629- Category: Inactive Parties in Hulstria & Gao-Soto Category:Political parties in Dundorf